Gestern Heute Morgen?
by Tashgan
Summary: Manche Dinge sollte man besser nicht vor sich herschieben. Hermione hat ein paar Probleme...aber lest selbst. ONESHOT


**_Gestern...Heute...Morgen...?_**

**_Disclaimer: Ist nur ein kleiner Oneshot über Hermione. Nichts weltbewegendes, aber ich dachte mir, schreib mal was anderes als immer nur Lucius-Lemon-Fanfic's *g*_**

**_Alles Pottermäßige gehört J.K. Rowling und ich hab mir Ms. Granger nur mal kurz ausgeliehen. Leider verdien' ich immer noch kein Geld mit meiner Schreiberei ;-)_**

****

**************************************************************************************************************************

Wieder einmal war es sehr spät geworden.

Hermione hatte den ganzen Abend in der Bibliothek verbracht, genau wie auch schon die Abende zuvor. So ging das jetzt seit zwei Wochen doch leider hatte sie noch immer nicht gefunden, wonach sie so dringend suchte.

Die Zeit war nur so dahingerast und wieder einmal war sie die Letzte, die buchstäblich aus der Bibliothek hinausgeworfen werden musste. Nun hastete sie durch die verwaisten Gänge zurück zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Niemand begegnete ihr, nicht einmal einer der Hausgeister schien noch seine Runden zu ziehen.

Das hätte ihr zu Denken geben sollen, denn selbst in einer so großen Schule wie Hogwarts war man niemals alleine, auch nicht auf den Gängen und in den Treppenhäusern. Auch wenn es eigentlich nur Mr. Flich, Mrs. Norris und ein paar Lehrer waren, die aufpassten, dass alles seine Ordnung hatte und keiner der Schüler unbefugt durch die Gänge schlich. Nicht so heute Nacht.

Heute schien die Schule merkwürdigerweise allen Lebens beraubt worden zu sein. Selbst die Bilder an den Wänden schienen seltsam leblos und abwesend.

Doch dafür hatte Hermione heute keinen Blick. Sie war müde und hastete beinahe blindlings vorwärts, ein paar Bücher und Pergamentrollen an sich gedrückt.

Unwillig schüttelte Hermione den Kopf und blinzelte ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Ihre Recherchen glichen so langsam der Suche nach der berüchtigten Nadel im Heuhaufen, es schien hoffnungslos. Dabei benötigte sie die Antwort auf eine ganz bestimmte Frage immer dringender. Die Zeit lief ihr davon, was nicht gerade dazu beitrug, dass sich Hermione entspannt den Büchern widmen konnte, wie sie es sonst immer zu tun pflegte.__

Mit jedem Tag wurde sie nervöser – und missmutiger. Natürlich machten ihr die anderen keinen Vorwurf, aber Hermione ging hart mit sich ins Gericht. Es nagte an ihr, dass sie so lange brauchte, um ihren Beitrag zum Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord beisteuern zu können.__

Langsam aber sicher bekam sie es auch mit der Angst zu tun. Sie hatte Angst davor, dass Harry und die anderen vom Phoenix Orden eines Tages erkennen würden, dass Hermione mehr eine Last denn eine Hilfe war. Eine Muggelgeborene, ein Schlammblut, das sich nur durch Streberei einen Platz im Orden erstritten hatte. Hermione hatte schon immer das ungute Gefühl gehabt, nicht richtig dazuzupassen und eigentlich nur geduldet zu werden, weil sie in der Vergangenheit bereits ein paar mal Harry und den anderen hilfreich hatte zur Seite sehen können. Doch wenn sie jetzt versagte, dann würden auch die anderen endlich merken, dass sie Fehl am Platze war und besser ausgeschlossen gehöre.

Dieser, wenn auch nur in ihrem Kopf existierende, drohende Rausschmiss hing über ihr wie ein Damokles-Schwert. Stets bereit, sie im ersten Augenblick der Schwäche zu erschlagen.

Das zerrte sehr an ihren Nerven. Sie verdoppelte ihre Anstrengungen, verbrachte beinahe jede freie Minute mit der Nase tief in die Bücher gesteckt, doch bis jetzt war alles umsonst gewesen.

Die Gedanken quälten sie, ließen sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Nachts schlief sie schlecht und mittlerweile hatte sie auch noch festgestellt, dass sie sich nicht mehr richtig auf den täglichen Unterricht konzentrieren konnte. Das würde zweifellos zu einer Verschlechterung ihrer Noten führen, was einer mittleren Katastrophe gleichkam.

All das war eigentlich schon schlimm genug, doch seit ein paar Tagen hatte sich noch ein neues Problem ihrer bemächtigt.

Zuerst hatte sie geglaubt, es wäre nur eine simple Sinnestäuschung. Hervorgerufen durch den ganzen Stress und den Schlafmangel. Dann dachte Hermione, dass sich vielleicht ihre Sehkraft durch das ganze Bücherlesen bei schummrigem Licht verschlechtert hätte. Sie würde über kurz oder lang eine Brille brauchen, wenn dieses Phänomen nicht bald wieder von selbst verschwand.

Klasse, eine Brille zu tragen und damit auch äußerlich noch mehr dem Klischee der emsigen Streberin nahe zu kommen, war das letzte, was Hermione jetzt noch brauchen konnte.

Sie hatte schon alles versucht. Hatte sich sogar zu Madam Pomphrey getraut und sich Augentropfen geben lassen.

Doch nichts half.

Der Schatten blieb.

Zum ersten Mal richtig wahr genommen hatte sie ihn vor ungefähr 9 Tagen. Wobei wahrnehmen eigentlich zu viel gesagt war. Es war ein Schatten, ähnlich einer drohenden schwarzen Gewitterwolke, die sich irritierender weise immer genau am äußersten Rand ihres Blickfelds aufzuhalten schien. Egal wie sie ihren Kopf drehte und wendete, sie konnte nie genau erfassen, was dieser Schatten verbarg.

Und es verbarg sich etwas darin, dessen war sie sich völlig sicher. Es überkam sie immer ein leichtes Frösteln, sobald sie den Schatten bemerkte, denn er tauchte nur auf wenn sie allein war. Und sobald er auftauchte, fühlte sie sich sofort unwohl.

Hinzu kam noch, dass dieser verdammte Schatten seit ungefähr vier Tagen auch noch größer zu werden schien, anstatt zu verschwinden, wie sie es erhofft hatte.

Und je größer er wurde, desto mehr beunruhigte er sie. Sie war normalerweise nicht sonderlich feige, doch dieser Schatten vermittelte ihr nicht nur Unbehagen, sondern jagte ihr so langsam aber sicher blanke, nicht von der Hand zu weisende, Angst ein. Sie fürchtete sich mittlerweile davor, allein zu sein, denn immer dann schien diese schwarze Wolke besonders bedrohlich zu werden.

Inzwischen war es so schlimm, dass sie am liebsten laut aufgeschrieen hätte und in Panik davon laufen wollte, sobald dieses Mistding am Rand ihres Blickfelds auftauchte.

Noch widerstand sie diesem Fluchtreflex und hielt sich eisern unter Kontrolle.

Aber wie lange würde ihr dies noch gelingen?

Die anderen durften schließlich nichts davon merken. Es wäre aber auch zu peinlich wenn es herauskäme. Hermione Granger, die sonst so toughe Hermione fürchtete sich vor einem simplen Schatten und das nach all dem, was sie zusammen mit Harry und Ron bei ihrem Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord schon durchgemacht hatte.

Das durfte nicht sein.

Doch mittlerweile war Hermione durch die ständige Angst so mürbe geworden, dass sie sich eingestehen musste, es nicht allein schaffen zu können. Es ließ sich nicht länger aufschieben. Sie musste um Rat fragen.

Dumbledore oder ein Lehrer schied natürlich aus und auch die Leute vom Orden würde Hermione nicht um Hilfe bitten. Doch es gab noch jemand anderen, dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte. Jemand,der ihr vielleicht ein paar der Fragen beantworten konnte, die ihr so auf der Seele brannten.

Ginny Weasley.

Hermione hatte sich fest vorgenommen, Rons jüngste Schwester gleich morgen anzusprechen, sobald sich eine günstige Gelegenheit dafür ergab, dass die beiden Mädchen ungestört miteinander reden konnten. Sie hatte sich Ginny aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund als Kummerkasten ausgesucht. Immerhin war Ginny die einzige Person, die Hermione kannte, die schon einmal von Lord Voldemort besessen gewesen war und dieses furchtbare Erlebnis sogar überlebt hatte. Also genau die richtige Ansprechpartnerin, denn in Hermione war die Erkenntnis herangereift, dass dieser Schatten, der sie verfolgte, mit dem dunklen Lord zu tun haben könnte.

Gleich morgen würde sie mit Ginny darüber reden.

Gleich morgen.

Sie verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass sie das Gespräch mit Ginny immer wieder vor sich herschob und Ausreden erfand, es nicht tun zu müssen.

Doch jetzt sah Hermione wirklich keinen Ausweg mehr. Dieses Grauen kroch ihr förmlich in alle Knochen, lähmte sie, zehrte an ihr.

Morgen würde sie mit Ginny reden und bestimmt wäre ihre Angst dann etwas leichter zu ertragen.

Morgen...

Froh, diesen Entschluss endlich getroffen zu haben, hastete Hermione weiter durch die menschenleeren Gänge. Der Schatten war heute Nacht besonders groß und lastete auf ihr wie ein drohendes Unwetter. Die Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und keuchend entwich ihr Atem in weißen Wölkchen, als sie den zum Hof hin offenen Kreuzgang entlang eilte. Auch hier war niemand zu sehen, nur das Klappern ihrer Absätze auf dem Steinboden unterbrach die nächtliche Stille.

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte nochmals bis sie endlich das Treppenhaus erreicht hatte.

Nicht mehr lange und dann bin ich wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die anderen sicher schon auf mich warten, dachte sie.

Nur noch ein kurzes Stück hinauf und durch das Portraitloch hindurch, spornte sie sich an. Nur noch ein paar Stufen, und sie wäre nicht mehr länger allein. Doch als sie in der Mitte der Treppe angelangt war, begann diese sich unvermittelt zu drehen. Hermine schwankte und hielt sich am Geländer fest, doch sie machte sich keine allzu großen Sorgen. Schließlich änderten diese Dinger dauernd ihre Richtung; ärgerlich, aber nicht zu ändern. Sie wartete, bis sich das Treppenhaus wieder beruhigt hatte, und lief dann eilig weiter. 

Oben auf dem Treppenabsatz angekommen riss sie die schwere Holztür auf und hastete hindurch. Doch schon nach ein paar Schritten blieb Hermione wie angewurzelt stehen.

Um Himmels willen, die Treppe hatte sie in den verbotenen dritten Stock geführt und sie hatte es in ihrer Eile nicht einmal bemerkt.

Und genau im selben Moment, in dem Hermione klar wurde, wo sie sich befand, fiel die Tür hinter ihr mit einem dumpfen Knall ins Schloss.

Ein eiskalter Schauer rann ihren Rücken hinunter und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Die Bücher rutschten ihr aus den mittlerweile vor Angst feucht gewordenen, Fingern, doch sie bemerkte es nicht einmal.

Sie stand wie versteinert da, ihre Augen angstvoll geweitet. Trotz des diffusen Lichts, das hier herrschte, konnte sie genau sehen, wie sich der Schatten ausdehnte.

Die Wolke wurde immer größer und größer und diesmal sah Hermione sie direkt vor sich. Der Schatten wallte und waberte langsam auf sie zu und je näher er kam, desto mehr Einzelheiten konnte sie erkennen. Das Schwarz schien beinahe undurchdringlich doch plötzlich glaubte Hermione, zwei rote Punkte darin ausmachen zu können. Die Punkte waren zuerst winzig wie Stecknadelköpfe und wirbelten so schnell herum, dass man ihnen beinahe nicht folgen konnte.

Doch genau wie die schwarze Wolke nahmen auch diese Punkte an Größe zu und waren immer besser zu erkennen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken sah es aus, als schwebten zwei rußig-rote Kohlen in dieser absoluten Schwärze.

Hermione beobachtete das Schauspiel mit erstaunlich ruhigem Interesse. Ganz so, als würde sie ein Experiment überwachen, das sie gestartet hatte. Ihre Furcht schien mit einem Mal verschunden zu sein. Für einen Augenblick stand sie nur da und beobachtete. Doch dann obsiegte ihr Selbsterhaltungstrieb und sie wirbelte herum um zu fliehen.

Doch die Tür, die vor einer Minute noch unverschlossen war, ließ sich nicht mehr öffnen, egal wie heftig sie daran rüttelte.

Hermiones Atem kam abgehakt und heftig vor kaum noch zu unterdrückender Panik, als sie mit zitternden Fingern ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang zog.

„Alohomohra!" schrie sie und ihre Stimme überschlug sich beinahe.

Nichts geschah.

Die Tür blieb verschlossen.

Sie versuchte es wieder und wieder, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Die Tür ließ sich weder durch Zauber- noch durch Muskelkraft öffnen.

Und obwohl ihre Sinne vor Angst beinahe taub waren bemerkte sie, wie ihre Haut zu prickeln begann. Das Prickeln wurde immer stärker und stärker und verwandelte sich langsam aber sicher in einen ziehenden Schmerz.

Hermione keuchte auf. Sie warf sich herum und presste sich zitternd vor Angst an die Tür, als sie den Schatten sah, der mittlerweile die Größe eines Trolls angenommen hatte und in dessen Mitte ein feurig rotes Augenpaar glomm.

Erschreckt fuhren ein paar der Zaubererportraits aus ihrem ansonsten so ruhigen Schlaf auf, als ein nur unwesentlich durch eine Holztür abgedämpfter Schrei durch das verlassene Treppenhaus in Hogwarts gellte.....

The End

***************************************************************************

_Ich weiß, ich weiß, das ist nicht gerade Literaturpreis-verdächtig._

_War nur mal so eine Idee, die ich an einem Abend zu Papier gebracht habe. Vielleicht gefällt es euch ja._

_Für reviews (gleich welcher Art) bin ich immer zu haben *zwinker*_


End file.
